Soulmates
by Rissa the Jedi
Summary: Discontinued::


Merry goes slightly insane. Pippin accompanies him to reach a friend for the sanity of another. Along the way, they meet old friends, and old foes. The romance part of it, however, was completely unexpected. Adventure/Angst/Romance. Merry/Pippin in later chapters, aka SLASH ALERT. Love!

Soulmates

After Sauron was defeated, Saruman and Wormtongue driven from the Shire, and all that was good in the world was renewed; the Hobbits could finally return to their old life. However, because of their escapades in Mordor... They were now so different, so alienated, they could not fit in with those they sacrificed so much for to protect. As revered and honored as they were, they couldn't relate to their fellow hobbits. While this was a source of sadness for Frodo, Sam, and Pippin; it was the spring of which Merry's anger flowed. Thankfully, through the companionship of the only three who understood his pain and frustration, was he able to keep himself under control.

As time slowly trudged forward, however, the once inseparable hobbits began to grow apart. Frodo became a recluse, only allowing Sam into Bagend. Sam, on the other hand, married Rose Cotton soon after they returned to the Shire, and was already pumping out the kids. Rose had Elanor, Frodo (named in Frodo Baggins' honor of course), Rose, and Merry (named after Merry). Pregnant once more, Rose had promised her next lad was to be named Pippin. Most likely why Pippin was so enraptured with her.

And worst of all, Merry's best friend, his other half, Pippin, had a girlfriend. Her name was Diamond, and seemed to reflect her name quite well. Beautiful, but a tad thick. Of course, most of the Shire seemed to think that they were a perfect match, but not Merry. He hated her with a vengeance. Of course, Merry had a girlfriend as well... But she was far better. Estella was a tad plain, but she was smart, witty, and always helped Merry out when he needed her. Plus, she was a Bolger, a well to do family, and he was friends with her brother; Fatty. She wasn't some air head from Long Cleave.

Then, the worst thing possible happened.

Frodo left for the Grey Havens. That was when everyone's lives that they had so shakily gotten back together fell apart.

Sam inherited Bag End with his family, and refused to leave it since he moved in. Pippin became more and more reliant on Diamond for emotional support. Both withdrew from Merry, and Merry's angry outbursts became more and more frequent, causing even Estella to be frightened of him.

And, well, that just did wonders for his condition. So, one day, when Merry was feeling particularly murderous, he managed to spy Pippin, sitting alone on a hilltop overlooking Hobbiton. Which was strange, as he was rarely ever out of Diamond's company.

The two had barely spoken in the past year. Even when Frodo had left, Pippin basically ignored him. It had left him hurt and alone, even with Estella. Hence why he was a tad hesitant to approach him. But his anger fueled his courage, and he stormed up to him anyway.

"Peregrin Took!" he bellowed, stomping over and standing in front of him, arms crossed, his face shadowed in fury. Pippin's eyebrows flew to his hairline, his mouth slightly agape.

"M-Merry..?" he asked, surprised. He stood up, furrowing his brow. Merry strode forward before he could speak, grabbing Pippin's arm; albeit roughly.

"We need to **talk**, Peregrin." he snarled, all but dragging him from the hilltop to the surrounding woods. He continued into the forest, heedless of the twigs snapping in his face and Pippin's. He marched forward, pulling Pippin along wordlessly, until they finally came to a stream.

This was **their** stream. The stream they had played around during their youth, where they would run to when they were upset or girls were bothering them and tugging at their hair. Where they would go when it was too hot to work and they'd sneak off for a quick dip and some mischeivious planning. Their stream.

Next to this stream was a large gray rock, perfect for hiding behind, or watching the waters go by. This was the rock Merry pushed Pipping onto, and glared at him.

"Explain, Peregrin. Why have you been distant?"

Pippin sighed, bowing his head slightly and kicking his feet that hung a few inches from the ground. "Merry, it's been complicated."

"Complicated! Oh please."

Pippin's head shot up and eyes grew round at the insinuating tone. "No! Merry, honest! You're taking this all wrong." He bowed his head once again. "I've just been distracted.. With Frodo gone and Sam going all strange... Diamond's the only comfort, you know? You've been with Estella... It's just all wrong." he said quietly, his voice trailing off.

Curiousity got the better of Merry's anger. "You've... Seen him? Seen Sam?"

Pippin nodded forlornely. "Everyday. I go by and do Rose's errands, clean up Bag End; help out any way I can. She's due any day you know."

"How... Is he?"

Pippin rubbed his nose with a sigh. "Fine." Merry growled, snatching his hand away from his face, his anger returning. "Liar."

Not bothering to appologise, Pippin rolled his eyes. "Okay, so he's **not** fine." he muttered.

"What's he say?"

"Babbles about Frodo," he said with a shrug. "When Rose's around, he's a complete lecher, though." Merry's brow furrowed. A lecher? That didn't sound like Sam at all. "I know." Pippin said quietly, as if reading Merry's mind. "But Merry, I'm worried."

Merry patted his arm distractedly, lost in his own thoughts. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Pip."

"No!" Pippin shoved his hand away, springing off the rock to stand in front of Merry. Though he was a few inches shorter than his companion, he still managed to give off an air of intimidation.

"Don't treat this like the ramplings of a child! I'm a grown man, damnit. I'm about to become the Took and Thain. And when I do, I'm going to propose to Diamond. I'm a grown man, Merry, my thoughts and opinions matter just as much as yours do."

He pushed his way past Merry, stomping on the worn trail, though that didn't help his argument of being mature. Before he left, he paused. "Sam's on the brink of insanity, Mer. Visit him sometime. You'll see."

End of Chapter 1: Confrontations

So, what'd you all think? Don't worry, I've got to get all the reasons for the journey, and the journey beginnings, and all that non-fun crap out of the way before the steamy bits come. Bear with me though, they'll come!

Read and review if you love me! Flames are welcome at all times!

.:Rissa:.


End file.
